2nd Chance
by YamisFutureIsMe
Summary: Yami has a difficult life right from the start. Having parents that drink and are violent is anybody's nightmare, but for Yami, that life is hell on earth. He decides that he had enough of it, and runs away. Running away to a new and unexpected life into a new city, Domino City that is. Also, an unforseen love will come into the picture. Prideshipping. Please Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Feet were blistered from being barefooted for 3 hours since running away from his violent house. Yami nearly passed out from sleep. Having an alcoholic mom and father was a nightmare for Yami. He hated his life. He wanted to die in an instant. He knew that right now he wasn't safe. Danger was all around him. He wishes for a better life.

Since his 'home' is in the middle of nowhere Yami doesn't know where to go, considering he could keep on running away and find somewhere to hide. If he was lucky enough to find one.

Only, if only, luck would be on his side for once.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Pillows were thrown. The glass vases were broken and were scattered around the dirty, wooden floor of the living room. Walls had broken dents in them. And Yami was scared, yet he was semi-calm. He was in this situation before. He knew what was coming next. Suddenly, screams were filling the atmosphere, making Yami really nervous because even nastier will come. Both of his parents, both were alcoholics and had nasty tempers, started hitting each other. Yami couldn't contain his tears anymore, and he let them fall freely as he heard the continuous fighting behind his closed bedroom door.

Living with these types of parents is anybody's nightmare, and for Yami, it is hell on earth. 'I wish I could escape somewhere. But where? This damn house is 3 hours away from the nearest town' though Yami.

After what is seems like forever, the violence died down, 16-year old Yami sighed deeply. He decided to catch some sleep and think what he would next tomorrow morning.

The next day, Sunday, Yami woke at 10:34 AM. Although Yami lived in a terrible environment, he kept a positive attitude in life. 10 minutes later, his parents came barging in to his room without any notice and made Yami jump. He mentally wanted to disappear into thin air. They were in a bad mood, like always. His mom, who is currently drunk, suddenly yelled at Yami "You bastard, you make my life miserable" and without any further ado, she thrown an empty beer bottle at Yami, and failed. The bottle missed his head by a mere 2 inches. It crashed on the wall behind him and the glass was scattered all around him.

And they left him alone after that scene, and both adults decided to leave for a "vacation".

"Kevin, let's go for a vacation. Away from that bastard we have for a kid", the mom yelled as the dad was watching TV.

"No, Lauren, I don't want to go to damn vacation, especially with a female like you" the dad yelled back as he was getting up from the couch.

Yami prayed that his 'parents' would leave the house so he could escape the hell hole he called home. It seems that his prayers were answered when he heard his dad say "Lauren were leaving for that damn vacation". "Good for you cause I don't want to go anymore". "You wanted to go, so were leaving at his instant". "NO". "YES". "NO". "If you say no one more time, you'll regret it woman". "Where the hell we're going". "Just get in the fucking car and I'll see".

Yami heard the front door slammed, and he took this golden opportunity to escape. He took his black duffel bag from the closet, shuffled all his clothes into the bag, waited until his parents were gone before escaping. 12 minutes later, he left the house, not without looking at the house once and smiled. He was free. Free from a life of misery. He hoped to get to the nearest city by nighttime. He swore to himself that this time, he would do anything to have a better life.


	3. Chapter 3

After walking/running for the past 3 hours, Yami's feet began blistering. Although he did had shoes when he left the house, they fell apart 2 hours ago.

The blistering heat is making Yami see hallucinations. He was seeing from lakes with water to people. And it was starting to take big serious effects on Yami. The afternoon is beginning to go by, and nighttime will soon arrive and Yami hasn't eaten and has no shelter. In a vast place like a deserted desert is no place to call home.

In the distance he could make out a car coming his way, and Yami didn't wasted no time in trying to get the driver to notice him by waving his hands like crazy. The driver who was a retired police officer took notice of Yami's distress and drove to his direction. He reached him pretty quickly, and the man asked Yami "You know where you are, right young man"? "Yes I do sir, but I can't go back home. My parents are violent towards me, and I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to runaway. And since we lived far away from the nearest city, I had to escape sooner or later". "Do you have any family member"? "No, I don't have any. Besides, if I knew, I couldn't phone them because my former house didn't have a telephone". "Get in the car, the nearest city is Domino City". "Oh thank you so much". "On a last note, I'll be taking care of your parents, okay?" "Thanks. It means a lot". "What is your name"? "Yami". "I'm George. A retired police officer. You're going to tell me about your parents, okay"? "Yes sir". And both went to the direction the man was coming from.


	4. Chapter 4

In Domino City, Yugi was closing up the Kame Shop while his grandpa was taking a shower upstairs. As just as Yugi was closing the door Mokuba suddenly appeared on the other sode of the door. Yugi sees him and lets him him.

"Hey Mokuba, you know we are already closed for the day, right"? Yugi asks. "I know you're closing up for today but there is something I got to tell you" Mokuba replies. "What is that Mokuba?" "Well earlier in the day, I was going to the local liquor to get a soda and when I was walking out, I see a red car with a dude that looks very like you, especially the hair. I don't know where he and the driver were going, but it was something because it is not something that someone looks like you". "Seriously? That's interesting. I didn't think that anybody resembles me in some way, let alone my type of hair". Mokuba laughs at this comment and says, "I know, but that got my curiosity. I mean, I wonder if the look-alike of you and the driver live nearby. Imagine if the guy is a family member you don't know". "That would be nice, but I don't know Mokuba. I would've known about it, unless it was kept a secret. I'm gonna find out who's this person is and where he lives" Yugi tells Mokuba.

"Yeah, because I really want to see the reaction of your friends when they see him. They won't believe". "That would be something to see. Well, let's continue talking tomorrow because I have a real big test tomorrow, and I don't want to fail". "Alright Yugi. See ya" Mokuba says while while walking out the store.

'I wonder who's this guy is" Yugi thinks as he walks up the stairs. 'Well after school, I am gonna find out no matter what'.


	5. Chapter 5

The radio was blasting through the speakers when the man asks Yami, "Young man, tell me, are your parents aware that you escaped?" "No, they don't know, and I know that they are going to find out when they return from their 'vacation' or whatever they were going when I left, and since they never go out together, and I thought this is the perfect opportunity to leave because I knew I wouldn't get another one. I don't want to return to that hell place" "Well although they're technically your parents, they don't have the right to hit or use any type of violence on their offspring. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" "No, I am an only child. I always wanted a younger brother, but unfortunately I will never that". "Well on the other hand, that is good because he or she will be suffering too under that roof you call hell place". Yami laughed. "Yeah, that's true."

George took Yami to his house. "Well Yami, welcome to my house. As for right now you'll be living with me, if you want to. I mean you're underage, and besides maybe I could help you enroll to the Domino High and if you decide to or not, a job. Right now those wounds are needed to be cared for because they look bad to loom at". "Thanks George. It means a lot and your arrival at the 'desert' couldn't be a better time when I need it the most". George gave Yami a warm smile. 'Since I don't have any kids, I'll be raising Yami as my own. Give him the things he never had' George thought to himself as he opens the door with Yami behind him.

**_The Next Morning_**

The sun was shining down and Yami kept on sleeping. Suddenly a thought came rushing to his head when he woke up to a start. Panicking a little, he suddenly remembered that he wasn't living in his parents' house anymore. Smiling wide, he looks out the window when he sees George mowing the lawn. Yami gets up from his bed, and sees himself on the mirror of the bathroom when he hears a commotion outside. Rushing to the window to see what is happening, George was in a physical fight with a very familiar man. His dad.

Yami panics and leaves the window so he won't be seen. Immediately he cries from fear. 'I thought I was safe. But how did he find him and knew where we were' Yami thoughts to himself.

The fight kept on going and 2 other men stepped up to stop the fight, and both men were bleeding. "You damn soul, you have my son" the dad yells. "You want him back, huh? For what? For more violence to be thrown at him? That is no life. Leave him alone you fuck" George yells at him, frustrated.

"You're gonna regret it son of a bitch" the father says while getting on the truck. George watches him leave, and goes back to the house. He goes to Yami's room to find him crying beside his bed, on the floor. "You saw and heard it, huh"? George asks Yami. Yami slowly nods, scared.

"Don't worry, son. He will not get away from this. And I am pretty sure this is not the last time I am going to see him".


	6. Chapter 6

George immediately calls one of his closest friends in the police department, Kevin, for help to capture Yami's violent dad who was now on the loose. "Hey Kevin, I need you to capture an individual who is now on the loose. He is violent with a history on drugs. He is tall, light-skin with several tattoos." "Okay, but I will need the car information George"? "The car is a black pick-up truck with a big dent on the passenger side. The plates are K124TYI". "Okay got it. See you". "Bye-bye"

George put his cell-phone down after the call, and he happily sighed. The dad will now spend year behind bars, and since Yami will not have any other family member other that his equally insane mom, who mysteriously 'disappeared' who knows where. Then he thought maybe, just maybe, Yami will be like the son he never had.

"Hey George, what will happen to my dad now"? Yami asks George. "Yami, he is on the loose, and the police are finding him at this moment, and put him behind bars for many years. But you told me earlier you didn't have any other family members that you know of, right?" "Yeah, I don't have any other family member. I don't know what will happen now, but" "Hey Yami you, if you want to, be under my care until you're 18. Only for 2 years you might want to live with me. I really want you to, you know, stay here. I never had a son, and you suddenly appeared. And although you're 16 and we barely know each other, yet, we can be like father and son". "I don't know George, wouldn't I be a bother you"? "Why do you think I picked you up Yami at the moment you needed help?" "I know and I am still grateful for that moment, and I am more grateful if you enroll me into school. I want to become something in my life" Yami says. "Sure Yami, I was thinking that a while ago. Domino High School will be your future school. That will happen tomorrow morning, Monday." "Thanks George, that means a lot to me." "You're welcome Yami. I really want you to be somebody and have a successful in life and not be like your parents". Yami gave George a warm and sincere smile. Now he looked at George in a different point of view. He saw him as a dad, a dad he wished he had.

_The Next Morning_

Monday morning was a special day for Yami. The day he will go to school for the first time. He dressed into the school uniform George bought him yesterday afternoon. It consisted of a white shirt, blue jacket and pants. After he was done getting ready, he went to the kitchen to eat breakfast when George stopped him in his tracks, "Hey Yami, last night your dad was found dead. He was involved in a car crash with another vehicle on the freeway". 'He's WHAT? He's gone?" Yami asked George. He couldn't believe it. His dad, who was an evil man, was gone. He no longer felt a threat. He smiled, knowing he doesn't have to feel like a victim anymore. "Well, I think it is the best news I ever received" Yami suddenly blurted out. George looked at him with wide eyes and with an open mouth nearly hitting the floor. "Well I m glad for you to say that I think." "Yeah I finally got that man out of my way. But what happened to his body?" "Well, his body will be buried in a cemetery nearby. I was asked if you want to go or not"? "Hell no. I don't want to be involved in anything around that person. No thank you". "Well you need to eat before we leave for school. I need to enroll you". "Oh that's right. I won't take long. Just give me 10 minutes George". "Take your time Yami."

13 minutes later, both males were out the door and headed to Domino City. What Yami didn't know is that when he hit school grounds, the girls were crushing on him, _hard. _And also, it didn't take long for Yugi and his friends to notice him. 'Hey I wonder if that guy is the person Mokuba was saying the other day at the Kame Shop" Yugi thought to himself. 'This will be interesting'.


	7. Chapter 7

The bell rang loudly around the school grounds, and everybody ran to get to class in time before the second bell rang. Kaiba was just coming out of his black limo when he noticed Yami walking to the Admissions office by himself. 'Another Yugi person in this school. Great, just great' he thinks to himself.

Yugi and the rest of the gang sat around talking together in first period, Math, when Yugi suddenly says, "Hey you guys have you seen that one guy who kind of looks like me"? "Yeah we have Yug. It is kind of funny because I have never thought of seeing another human with the same hair like yours" Joey says. And the teacher comes in with the said guy, Yami. He looks around quickly the classroom and his red eyes lands on Yugi and his friends. 'Oh I think this will be nice and interesting' Yami thinks when his train of thoughts was interrupted by the math teacher, Mr. Hu, talked. "Student, here is Yami Sennen. He is a new student here in Domino High. Make him feel welcome". Suddenly Joey says, "Yami sit here with us". "Um, okay".

He sits down next to an empty seat next to Joey and by the window. "Hi I'm Joey". "Hi Joey." "I am Yugi" says the smaller of them all. "I'm Tristan" says the brown haired guy, and finally "And I am Tea" the blue eyed- girl. "It is nice to meet you all. I'm really quite nervous right now. And I thought I wouldn't have any friends at all." "Really? But now you're going to have friends starting now" Joey says, "Right guys?" "Yup" they said in unison.

"Okay students. Today we are going to cover chapter 5. And it will takes us until Monday to cover the entire chapter. And tomorrow we are going to have a quiz on today's section. So, study up".

"Ugh, I hate quizzes and tests" Tristan says. "I'm on the same page as you" Joey says. Yami smiles. 'I think I will like it here'

2 periods later

"Finally we are on break. Having P.E after math is my absolute nightmare. I hate it, really" Joey says. "Tell me about it" Tristan complains. "Hey Yami, where did you live before coming to Domino?" Tea asks him. "Um, I used to live in the middle of nowhere". "The middle of nowhere? That sounds boring. What did you do for, you know, fun?" Tea asks him again. "Well, I used to read a lot 'cause I don't have any brother or sister to talk to. Also, I look at my Duel Monsters cards a lot. And my parents are the demons." "Demons?" Tristan says. "Yeah, they were really abusive towards me." "What a horrible life. What happened to them now?" Yugi asks. "Well, my dad died in a car accident a while ago. And my mom? I don't know what happened to her, and I don't want to know" Yami says, while looking down. "Well i think you ran away, right?" Tea says. "I did ran away from that horrible life. And thankfully, a guy name George saw me. And he took me in. And I live 4 blocks from here." "That's good to hear." Yeah, I know, and I'm still glad that George showed up on my time of need." "Nobody wants to live the life you lived."

Suddenly the bell rang, signaling to go back to class. "We'll continue this conversation in lunch" Tristan says while the friends go to different path for their respective periods. While Kaiba was listening to the entire conversation from afar in his seat under the tree. 'Abusive parents and living in nowhere?' he thinks. 'I must find out who's this George is and both live' he thinks while getting up to go to class.


End file.
